Hetacannons
by Rabbit filler
Summary: Todos los paises tienen algun secreto o algo curioso que contar y los fans tienen una gran imaginacion. Headcannons de cada pais.


**Ninguno de estos "** _ **headcannons"**_ **es mio solo los encontré en internet, la mayoría estaban en ingles y no tendrán una secuencia lógica. No sé con qué frecuencia suba algún capitulo. Este ya lo tenía guardado desde hace unos meses. Sin más disfruten la lectura… y comenten que les pareció.**

(Italia)

Acababa de regresar de la casa de Japón, estaba algo cansado y tenia la casa para el solo. Ya estaba por anochecer así es que se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena mientras esperaba a que llegara el alemán, lo había invitado a pasar la noche en su casa además de que España le había mandado un mensaje hace unos horas diciéndole que su Fratello decidió pasar unos días con él.

Empezó a sacar algunos ingredientes para la pasta hasta que se percato de una bolsita blanca de plástico en la mesa, saco el contenido de esta y se quedo mirando un poco sorprendido lo que encontró mientras lo tomaba con algo de temor entre sus manos.

No podía creer que Romano lo había comprado. Sabia que su Fratello siempre estaba molesto de que hiciera eso pero no esperaba encontrarse esa pequeña caja con una nota adhesiva pegada con la frase: "Úsalos Idiota". Estaba tan nervioso que no podía cocinar así que decidió ir al segundo piso con la caja en sus manos tomándola como si tuviera algún material peligroso dentro tal vez si sea asi pensó en su mente mientras se dirigía al baño y cerraba la puerta lentamente.

Ya un poco mas tranquilo, abrió la caja y saco su contenido.

.

.

.

Unos lentes de contacto.

No era un malagradecido pero nunca tuvo confianza para usar eso en sus ojos pero tal vez podía hacer un intento por su Fratello ¿O no?. Decidido puso una de las lentillas en uno de sus dedos mientras con su mano izquierda alzaba su cabello dejando su rostro descubierto y abría completamente su ojo derecho. Se mantenía lo mas cerca que podía del espejo del baño y con su mano temblorosa intentaba colocarse adecuadamente la lentilla.

-Un poco mas- murmuraba para si mismo intentando calmarse. Estaba completamente aterrado por hacer algo como eso. Ya casi lo lograba tenia el dedo tan cerca de su ojo solo faltaba un poco de concentración. Hasta que unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo hicieron saltar del susto.

-Waaaah!- no pudo evitar gritar del susto además de que accidentalmente se pico el ojo derecho.

-Italia! ¿Estás bien?- la fuerte voz de Alemania se escucho desde el primer piso de la casa.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo con la voz un tanto nerviosa mientras intentaba guardar la lentilla en la caja. Se olvido de la visita de Alemania.

\- Es obvio que no lo estas, subiré a ayudarte- respondió mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras.

Entro en pánico cuando escucho eso, no quería que nadie se enterara de eso así es que rápidamente intento abrir un cajón de un mueble del baño para guardar dentro las lentillas. Uso todas sus fuerzas pero parecía que este se encontraba atorado.

-Italia, voy a entrar- el germano se encontraba justo afuera del baño.

-Noo!- la puerta se abrió, el cajón salió jalado con tanta fuerza que todo su contenido cayo al suelo.

Se agacho intentando recoger todo al igual que el otro hasta que el alemán se detuvo observando algo fijamente.

-Alemania, que sucede?- intento decir calmado hasta que se dio cuenta del objeto de atención.

"Lentes", había sido descubierto su secreto.

-Italia, tú necesitas lentes? – soltó mientras los tomaba en la mano y los limpiaba un poco.

-Si- respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos en su rostro.

-deberías usarlos

-Me veo como un tonto con ellos- reclamo haciendo un pequeño mohín con la boca.

\- te verías bien usándolos

Avergonzado, tomo los lentes de la mano de Alemania y se los coloco. Su mirada ámbar brillaba ya no necesitaba entrecerrar los ojos para ver como siempre hacia.

Italia no tenia buena vista además de que nunca se atrevería a usar lentes de contacto y odiara usar lentes. Aunque podía hacer una pequeña excepción esa noche si Alemania decía que se veía con ellos.

 **No se de que personaje será el siguiente headcannon asi es que digan en los comentarios quien será el próximo.**


End file.
